1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the use of video displays, and more specifically to the management of images on display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some situations, there is a need to display the multiple images simultaneously on multiple displays physically connected to a computer system, where each display shows a different image. For example, consider a system with a computing device having an internal display and an external interface to which an external display is coupled. This system may be used for a presentation (e.g., for a software demonstration to an audience in a large room). The presenter may wish to view the demonstration on the device's internal display while the audience views the demonstration on the external display. The presenter may configure the system to operate in this mode and/or select the resolution and/or other parameters for rendering the image content on the internal and/or external displays by explicitly specifying multiple display options using multiple user interface mechanisms.
In another example, a system with a computing device having an internal display and an external interface to which an external display is coupled may be used by a single user running an application that displays large amounts of information. The user may wish to view the information across both the internal and the external displays (e.g., in an extended desktop mode). The user may configure the system to operate in this mode and/or select the resolution and/or other parameters for rendering different portions of the image content on the internal or external displays by explicitly specifying multiple display options using multiple user interface mechanisms. Both of these examples require physical connection of the display device to the computing system.